Home is Where the Heart Is
by LoveShipper
Summary: It is good to be home takes on a whole new meaning when it comes to two people in love being apart. My take on Ross and Laura's goodbye and hello. Fluffy Raura


I don't own anybody but the plot so don't sue. Warning: like always this story will be filled to the brim of sweetness, romance and of course gushy, cheesy and maybe a little cliche. So don't complain but just gush and fangirl along with me.

Even before Laura Marano openned her eyes, she had a strong feeling that today would be one of the hardest days of her life so she braced herself by taking a deep breath. If she had to name one of the obvious best days of her life, she would say it was graduating from high school, finding out she had gotten the role of "Ally" on "Austin&Ally" and meeting her three bestest friends Raini, Calum and Ross.

One of those kind of days that stood out clearly in her mind and heart (Friday, May, 20, 2012) as the day when she realized that she had fallen head over heels in love with not only her best friend\co-worker but the man of her dreams aka Ross Shor Lynch. Her feelings for Ross seemed to have been building since the day they met, no matter how many times she tried to deny what her heart and mind was telling her. But it all came rushing forward one day when she and Ross were in the middle of one of their flirty and sweet moments while hanging out one on one until she couldn't deny her own heart any longer.

It didn't help that every kissing scene that "Austin" and "Ally" had was filmed at least 6 times a day so she got to enjoy being lip on lip with the guy who she loved a whole lot, not that she was complaining oh no more like bringing as much chapstick as possible for no chaped lips. Or that most of her fans along with Ross and her's family were shippers and lovers of the thought of Laura and Ross being together as a couple and would bring up every moment that Ross and her shared through videos, photos and tweets as evidence of their ship.

"I knew today was going to be extra hard; one it could be the end of "Austin&Ally" as we won't know if we have another season which is sadness all over for Ross is going on a world tour with R5 for 3 months, now I truly know how Ally felt when Austin went on tour. I will miss him so much, it will be hard to go from seeing his handsome face every day on set to only being able to see and talk to him when our schedules co-incide which will probably not be too often. I just hope he won't mind the minute I see him today that I glomp onto him, just breathe in his scent and never ever let him go for as long as I can cause that is what I feel like doing before he is gone.

Well ok that isn't exactly true; what I really feel like doing is glomping my lips to his and kissing him until we are both breathless like I have wanted to do since what seems like forever. But no I have to become a scaredy-cat or should I say Ally-cat when I am around Ross cause he is a sweetheart, mind you a flirty, friendly and not easily decipher if he is in love with me or is just being a flirty bestie." Laura said as she paced around her room, her overactive imagination bringing her out of her love fog although the pillow to the head also helped too.

"Baby sister, what am I going to do with you? You start off all young lady madly in love finally going to do something to get her man when she next sees him like practically everyone in yours and Ross's life have been telling you two to do for 3 years now. Then you go and start thinking of the negatives of things that will never ever happen and not at the fact that Ross is just as scared about his love for you.

I love you both but please do something to get the guy you are so head over heels with. At the end of the day, I just don't want your little heart broken and you kicking yourself that you let your soulmate go without much of a fight. True love comes around only once in a lifetime and you have to grab it when it comes and treasure and nurture it and that is what Ross and you have." Vanessa said in her "I'm the older sister and I know what I am talking about so please listen as I am only saying this because I love you" tone as she sat on her younger sister's bed.

"I am listening my wise sissy, believe me I am, though a part of me is still scared of Ross's reaction and will be up until the point where Ross tells me he is just as in love with me and it would be even better if that includes many kisses. Oh you don't know how much I am praying that you are right and Ross does love me cause I am about to take a big step towards true love." Laura said; her mind racing through the sweetest and romantic options to tell the man of her dreams her feelings.

The Next Day

The Lynch house was a zoo with the family making sure that they had all the clothes and anything else they would need for the next three months and of course people like Laura,Vanessa, Raini and Calum who were there for last hugs, goodbyes and well wishes along with food so Stormie didn't have to cook dinner that night. The house was filled with laughter, different conversations in practically every room and of course the smells of delicious food when Ross noticed that his favorite brunette was nowhere to be seen.

Since he loved having Ross-Laura time and needed it before he had to go without her for months; any time would be stored in the "Laura" file in his heart to bring it out when he would be missing Laura like mad until all he wanted was for her to be in his arms where she belonged. He predicted that should be anytime there were no rehearsals, meet and greets or sightseeing or concerts.

He found her in his room wandering around it slowly as if she was trying to memorize every detail of it. He didn't interupt her right away, he stood there at his door frame, lounging against it enjoying the sight of the young lady he loves in his personal space, it was one of his favorite habits of his aka watching his sweetheart being herself. He couldn't help himself when Laura was in the room, his eyes were instantly glued to her.

"Laura, whatcha doing you little sneaky one you?" Ross teased in a sing song kind of voice, enjoying the fact that he had startled Laura into making an adorable squeak and jump off the ground before she turned around, eyes wide and hand to heart. He was usually the one who got startled cause Laura was small enough that her tiny feet hardly made a noise when she walked so no one could hear her approaching. Plus she was just so darn adorable that he couldn't keep the loving smile off his lips whenever he was around her.

"Um I was just taking a breather from all the conversations happening downstairs and your door was open and I couldn't resist entering. I am sorry, I wasn't being nosy. I am going downstairs now." Laura said in a nervous tone, mentally kicking herself that she was caught being nosy and asking herself why she had stayed so long in Ross's room after doing her little errand, as she moved towards the door, wringing her hands.

Ross caught her sleeve: "Don't worry about it. I am not mad; I was actually thinking of asking you if we could have some time alone so you just beat me to the punch. I have to tell you right now I am kind of conflicted on going on such a worldwide tour; on one hand I am excited and anxious to get on the road to the different countries with new people to meet, new cultures to explore and new experiences to have with my family. But then I think about the people I will be leaving behind and who I will really miss, you are defintely on the top of that list and I get sad inside and dread having that feeling for 3 months."

Ross and Laura started off on the bed knee to knee and ended up sitting at the head of the bed sitting so close that not even a breath of air could go between them, her head almost on his shoulder until he took her hand and gave it gentle squeezes every once in awhile then her head went for a rest on Ross's shoulder. Both just enjoying the presence of the person they love and wishing this moment never ended, at least for awhile.

"I am going to miss you terribly too but I also know that this is an immense opportunity to not only travel the world but also think of what you guys will experience in those places. It is an once in a lifetime thing not many people get, you can't pass it up. I am kind of jealous of you world travellers but hopefully we can still talk as much as our busy schedules will allow.

These next months will be hard without my Ross, not that I won't miss your siblings cause I will. Let's just say that I finally know how heartbroken and truly mornful "Ally" was when Austin went on tour without her." Laura said as she unknowingly snuggled a little closer to Ross so that his other arm just "happened" to find its way around her shoulders so he could hold her closer like an one armed cuddle so she would use his chest as Laura's pillow.

"I am going to miss you so much. Like how "Austin" was brokenhearted and a little depressed over having to leave "Ally" behind though extremely proud and happy for her that she is doing something that will show the world how extremely talented she is and if they really got to know her, they would understand why "Austin" is crazy about her. You couldn't keep me away from talking to you; my parents and siblings will probably tease me before kicking me off the phone each time but it will be worth it if it means I get to talk to you." Ross practically whispered in her ear, he felt that it made this moment and the words being spoken a little sweeter.

There was a knock at the door and the teasing voice of Riker came through: "Knock knock lovebirds. Hate to break up this lovefest but Laur and Nessa have to go home. So kiss your sweetie goodbye until the first of many all night phone conversations." Just like always when their older siblings teased them about their true feelings, Ross and Laura's face went beet red and they reluctantly untangled themselves from each other to open the door. While Laura walked ahead of them back downstairs, Ross kept having to hit Riker's arm cause he kept making kissy faces at him.

During the goodbyes, Ross hugged Laura like a man in the dessert and she was the only water source available, wanting to make a memory of how soft, the perfect size to fit into his arms she was and how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms for the lonely nights when he would be pretending his pillow was hers as he cuddled with it

Since none of their families with their teasing "Um guys you can let go now", "Um Romeo and Juliet, you two do realize that you aren't exactly alone right?" comments didn't work, Raini decided to do something that had worked on the lovesick "Austin" and "Ally" during one of their moments where the world disappears until it was just them in their love bubble aka gently shoving them into reality no matter how adorabley sweet she thought Ross and Laura were during one of their romantic moments.

Reluctantly Ross and Laura let go but kept eye contact as she walked to the door, trying to burn the image of the other for as long as they could even to the point where Laura almost tripped down the stairs onto her face though she corrected herself at the last minute with a blush on her face. Neither really slept that night: Ross was going over what was said between him and Laura that night and analyzing it to see if she dropped any clues on her real feelings for him and already planning out the day and topics of their next conversation. Laura was hoping her little "gift" was well recieved and got her the love she so wanted and was replaying what she said in that gift in her mind. Both were thinking: _This is going to be a long three months_

Three Months Later

Ross Lynch collasped onto his bed, doggone tired from the last concert with over a thousand of screaming fans that everything seemed to hurt from his head to his feet. He had practically been on the run for practically three months with different events ranging from meet and greets, sightseeing with disguises and of course the concerts which included screaming, talking all at once, eager, encouraging and loving fans.

Not that he didn't love the fact that there were thousands of thousands of people who not only loved him and his siblings but supported and encouraged them in their music and life, R5 wouldn't be where they were without their fans and of course their talent and dream of making something special of their music.

He felt like if he went to bed now there was a strong chance that he might not wake up for at least three days but he also knew that no matter how tired he was, he would always find the energy and time to spend time with his family. He just needed his second wind before venturing out to the living room to join them so he gazed around the room and landing on the array of pictures on the wall which had pictures of his family, best friends and of course ones of Laura and him or just Laura looking oh so beautiful smiling like the angel she was.

Gazing at the pictures of Laura reminded Ross of the special gift he had discovered mixed up in his shirts; a handwritten letter printed on paper that had hearts and teddy bears kissing where Laura had spilled her heart out and he had read about one hundred times so he knew all the words by heart but it still made his heart beat faster each time he read it and a silly lovesick smile appear on his face for the rest of the day\night. Which of course lead to some good natured, loving and plyaful teasing from his siblings but hey he is a guy in love so it's all good.

_Ross,_

_I just wanted to say that I miss you a lot, it feels like half of my heart and soul has gone missing so I have been feeling sad inside. You know the feeling where your heart is calling out to its other half every minute of every day no matter how much you paint on a smile to fool the world. _

_I am proud that you and your siblings are sharing your gift of making music with your fans. But all I want is to see your face, hold you in my arms until the world disappears and time stops so it is just us in our own little love bubble. These next three months will be some of the hardest ones I ever had to face but once I see you again, the wait will be worth it. Though when I see you next, I will be hanging on tight to you for a long time so hopefully you don't have anything special planned for afte the Season Four Table Read._

_I was recently asked in an interview what qualities my ideal boyfriend would have and I said: he would have to be fun to be around, sweet and respectful to others including my best friends and family. Another must would be a guy I know really well inside and out and that the best romances start with friendship cause that means you two already have care and affection for each other, trust, common interests and thoughts which is a good basis for love and romance. _

_My answer should have been Ross Lynch. I hate having to say that we are just friends, even though I would never ever want to lose our friendship as it means the world to me just like you do. You can thank Nessa for convincing me to take a chance at true love cause I strongly believe that is what we have. Just another reason I am anxious to have you home ;)._

_Forever Yours_

_Laura_

_xoxoxoxo_

"Soon Laura. Soon I will be home and with you again where we can start the love story that has been in our imagination for the last three years and bring it into the real world where it belongs. Something that should have happened three years ago and may I say Rossy likes the fiesty and gets who and what she wants side of my girl and believe me when I next see you I am taking you in my arms and not only spilling my heart to you but kissing you to high heaven until we need to breathe. This is my promise to you." Ross said as he stared lovingly at one of recent photos he had found of Laura on Twitter before planting a big ole wet one on it.

Studio 112

From the moment the car entered the loft, Ross felt the same way he felt when the van had driven up his house's driveway; a feeling of finally being home. This made sense since the cast and crew of "Austin&Ally" were like his second family, people he truly cared about and liked spending the amount of time needed to make a successful show with. He couldn't wait to start filming the new episodes and experience the magic that was the show and see everyone again.

"Ross, dude! How are you? Welcome home bro. You and I have to hang out sometime, I need some dude time with my bestie and soon so look at your oh so busy schedule and text me a date" came the familiar voice of Calum Worthy walking towards him with arms open which of course lead to a man hug and for old times and to be silly they did their "Austin&Dez" handshake. The young men caught up as they walked through the set, Ross stopping to hug and chit-chat with staff and crew who were walking by.

"Hey Ross. You are home. How was tour? I bet it was wonderful and you have so many stories and memories to tell us so we need to get together sometime and have some "Ross-Laura-Calum&Raini" night or like you boys call it a sleepover soon. Now that the gang is here, we can start working on making this season the best yet so that the people on Twitter who convinced Disney to give us another season know how thankful to them we are to them." Raini said as she gave both guys an one armed hug since the other arm held a squirming, wiggling, happily panting and trying to leap out of Raini's arms Pixie who gave both boys kisses on their cheeks as they hugged Raini.

"If you are looking for your sweetheart, she is in your guys' room. Go get your girlie." Raini whispered into Ross's ear then with the mouthing of "Good Luck" paired with an encouraging wink, she and Calum walked away. Ross practically ran around the studio, up the stairs to the set of "Austin&Ally's" practice room was (he almost tripped and landed on his face but caught himself, thank goodness no one was around to witness his clumsy moment) and burst into the room.

For what seemed like a long time, Ross just stood at the entrance to the room drinking in the sight of his petite beautiful brunette sitting in one of the chairs writing in "Ally's" book, her back to him so he tiptoed up to her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered in her ear while taking a subtle sniff of her flower scented hair and wishing he could wrap one of those tempting curls around his finger.

"Hmm Calum? Garrett? Andy? (he plays Mr Dawson) Austin?" came the sweet but sassy with a touch of flirty response as Laura reached up to gently touch the hands covering her eyes. The minute those soft, slightly calloused hands covered her eyes, she knew who was covering her eyes and whispering in her ear, like she would or could forget the delieriously husky, spine tingling and always sends sparks through her voice of her man. She was just playing flirty games with him, like they have been playing for three years and didn't see an end to it anytime soon, not that she was complaining.

"Well you were close with Austin. Now get your cute little self into my arms, I have been waiting three months for a hug so please put a poor guy out of his misery." he said with a playful puppy pout and eyes while holding out his arms which soon had the love of his life in them. Laura wrapped her arms around his waist while his went around her shoulders and his head nestled in the crook of her neck, overall both Ross and Laura just enjoyed the feel and scent of having the person they love in their arms after a long wait.

They just stood there holding tight onto each other until Laura realized that not only was Ross humming into her ear a familiar love song but was making sure they were slow dancing in a circle. It made another magical moment between the two of them, one they would treasure forever and it got even better when Ross suddenly dipped her. They just stared deep into each other's eyes or what could be said as each other's say soul until Ross leaned down and planted a soft, sweet and tender kiss on her oh so eager lips.

As they kissed Ross scooped Laura up so he was holding her bridal style, both thanking the fact that they were both singers and had good lung capacity which meant they could kiss longer then a normal couple. When the air was really needed, they broke off with a mile watt smile etched on their faces as he spun them around with rings of laughter. Then it was back to more kissing, hey they had three years to make up for and since they knew the person they loved shared the same feelings they went for something they had wanted for a long time.

"I guess I don't really have to say anything but I am going to anyway. I am in love with you Laura Marie Marano. I knew I would miss you but I never thought it would feel like I was in a daze or out of my body just going through the motions cause not only did my heart lie with you but you were always on my mind. I didn't hug random people thinking it was you but gosh darn it was I close to it.

Now this is going to sound really dumb but when I told my siblings that today was the day that I finally told you how I felt, they didn't believe me. I guess I have said that alot and chickened out in the end. So they told me to take pictures of us that proves we are now a couple and that I had manned up so work with me for a few pictures then we can go back to the kissing." Ross confessed as he gently placed Laura on the couch, still holding her hand and both gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Ross and Laura had a blast with their impromptu photoshoot coming up with the sweetest but also natural poses: Ross dipping Laura into a swooning kiss, Ross's arms around Laura's waist and her kissing his cheek, them leaning over the chair kissing with popped feet and the typical pose of them holding the other in their arms as they kiss. The thing all the poses they came up with had in common was there was them being all kissy, sweet and romantic and that as soon as they got home, Ross and Laura would print them off and post them anyplace pictures can be posted.

The responses from their siblings were almost instant and all positive: "Way to go Dude! It is about time!". "Kissy Kissy Laur and Rossy. Teasing, loving that my baby brother and his dream girl are finally together. Love you both" "Yeah I get it, you manned up and finally told Laura your feelings. Congrats Rossy. Don't worry, I will print these pictures off and put them in your Laura photo alblum and in the frame by your bed."

Ross and Laura just laughed the encouraging, silly and sweet responses from Ross's siblings and continued kissing and talking about what had been on their plates since they had been seperated, Laura's legs draped over Ross's lap and they were of course cuddling and holding hands. They stayed up there until Raini and Calum came up to get them for the table read to which Ross and Laura smiling from ear to ear held up their joined hands and announced "We're going out now!".

Of course that lead to more celebrating with the four besties which included jumping up and down and group hugs that the adults downstairs were alarmed by the noise that they rushed upstairs. They laughed when they found out the reason for the noise and brought the young people to the right room to begin the today's activities. So far Season 4 was starting off on the right foot to become the best season yet. And it could only go up from here.


End file.
